1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for executing call blocking functions in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a Voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service providers utilizing a VoIP network can experience fraud since illegal activity is becoming more prevalent in the telephony industry. Namely, some fraudulent activities involve establishing several 1-800 or other tool free numbers that are call forwarded to an international or 1-900 number. Consequently, the caller is automatically billed for these calls. For example, high volume of calls forwarded to a 1-900 number (or any other number that charges the caller for the duration of the call) may be suspect and can be detected by the network provider. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for executing call blocking functions.